Lost Boy
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Andre Harris is in for the surprise of his life when he learns that maybe his grandma isn't so crazy after all, and maybe, just maybe, he is something extraordinary. He's about to enter a world on the verge of a war, the world his best friends live in, and a world he will have to save or risk losing everyone. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Boy  
**

**Andre Harris is in for the surprise of his life when he learns that maybe his grandma isn't so crazy after all, and maybe, just maybe, he is something extraordinary. He's about to enter a world on the verge of a war, the world his best friends live in, and a world he will have to save or risk losing everyone.  
**

**Rated: T  
**

**Chapter One**

Tori stared up at the nightclub with a heavy sigh. She didn't mind coming out to the club once in awhile, but this was the third night this week and she was craving a night on her couch watching crappy TV. But her sister just wouldn't have it. The older sister insisted that Tori show up, and got her mom to insist, as well, forcing Tori's hand.

With a heavy sigh she tossed her hair over her shoulder, straightened her back and marched up to the door, running her fingers down the bouncers arm and smiling at him charmingly with just the perfect hint of seduction. He let her through, much to the protest of those who were old enough and had been waiting for an hour or so.

Scream and Shout blasted through the club, Tori narrowed her eyes to search among the flashing lights, looking for her sister and friends. Of course her sister always managed to find her first, part of her freaky wolf heritage. Tori smelled Trina, luckily, before the girl approached and braced herself for impact.

"Hey sista!" Trina flung her arm across Tori's shoulders, dragging the young succubus into her side, "look at all these yummy guys!" she dragged Tori into the bar forcefully. The place was packed, shocking for a Thursday night. Tori laughed and pushed her sister away from her, smoothing out her white jacket.

Trina smiled and undid her jacket, tossing it away from her carelessly. She was in a tight pink dress that stopped just above her knee. Tori was in a similar dress, hers was red and strapless. She kept her jacket it on, "so where is everyone else?" Trina pointed vaguely toward the bar and tried to pull her sister with her, but Tori shook her off and marched toward the bar. Her sister might have had plans to use her succubus charm in her favor, but Tori wasn't in the mood.

She found Cat easily, her bright red hair sticking out among the crowd. The girl was in a bright pink dress sitting next to her dark haired human was in a skin tight black dress with killer heels and fishnets. Tori slipped onto the stool beside her and ran her hand up Jade's leg playfully, "hey sexy." She purred, laughing when Jade smacked at her hand. Tori caught her pale hand easily and brought it to her mouth she kissed the back of her hand softly and set it back on the table, Jade snatched it back hastily.

"Well look who finally made it. Thought you'd chicken out." Beck teased from across the table.

Tori smirked, "Well I felt bad since you can't really seem to find dinner without me, can't have my favorite incubus starving!" she teased playfully, her eyes flicked beside her, "hey Rob, Rex." She sometimes wished that the puppeteer would leave his Fae counterpart behind.

"Tori." Robbie greeted nervously, fixing his glasses, like he did anytime the succubus crossed his path. Tori sighed, rolling her eyes at the human's reaction to her presence.

"Sexy mama." The puppet on his hand greeted. She was glad she hadn't known Rex back when he had a human body, she had a feeling she'd have broken his arm a long time ago. She turned away from him, leaning her arm on the table and turning her back to the puppet and his puppeteer.

Over a thousand years ago Robbie's ancestors trapped Rex, a powerful Fae king, in the puppet. As punishment they were forced to create a human off spring to serve him until he could reverse it.

"Don't pretend you're not interested succubus. You know you want this." Tori scowled in Jade and Cat's direction before she turned toward the puppet, a smirk replacing the scowl, she crossed on leg over the other and leaned to face level with the puppet.

"You know, you're right. I really do." Tori lays her hand on the puppets arm and leans forward, pressing her lips against his wood ones. The connection was instant and she closed her eyes as she sucked in his chi hungrily, pulling away with a happy smile, while Robbie fought laughter and Beck laughed mirthfully across the table.

"Stupid bitch." Rex muttered, Tori grinned and turned back to her friends.

"I wanna dance!" Cat shouted suddenly, "Beck come with me!"

"Okay, little fairy." Beck teased, the red head jerked forcefully on his arm, yanking him from his stool and dragging him across the bar. Tori watched them disappear and listened as Robbie slipped off his stool, excusing himself to the bathroom almost silently. He'd been well trained, he was almost invisible unless Rex was calling attention to them. It was sad sometimes.

"You know, Vega, it's not to smart to succu-kiss people in public." Tori dragged her eyes slowly from Cat and Beck on the dance floor to Jade's blue-green eyes, she tipped her head to the side curiously, "I mean anybody could have seen you." Now here was a human who fought the place she was supposed to stay in as a human.

"This place is full of drunk idiots and flashing laser lights, I think I'm pretty safe, West." Tori retorted. Her body was vibrating happily, the hit from Rex was stronger than any of the humans she'd fed off in the past few days and she felt deliriously happy, "sad I'm not kissing you?"

"You wish." Jade scoffed, "I had my fill of you sex fiends with Beck."

"Beck's decent, I'll give him that, but he doesn't have anything on me." she walked her fingers up Jade's arm, pulling her power back to what Beck referred to as level one. Jade shivered under her touch and shifted in her chair, "come for a walk on my side sometime, I'll rock your world." Tori whispered with a promising smile. She slipped off of her bar stool and headed to the bar, leaving Jade at the table alone.

"Can I get a rum and coke?" she called over the music, pulling herself into a stool and leaning across the bar. The bar tender gave her a disapproving look.

"I'm going to need to see some ID." He stated flatly. Tori pouted and ran her fingers across the back of his hand, his eyes got glassy and he smiled, "alright, I'll have the drink in a moment." Tori smiled happily and sat down fully on the stool. She sipped her drink and scanned the bar, now that she'd fed she really had no purpose being here, but she was trapped thanks to Trina unless she walked home.

She was on her second glass when Beck walked up and took it from her hand, finishing the last bit before he dragged her from her stool, "I need dinner." He told her before pulling her into the crowd, "you're usually pretty useful in attracting other fae."

Tori laughed as he pulled her body against his, "I guess I can help." She laughed, "but you know you could always use Trina, girls looking for a good lay." Beck scowled at her and she laughed harder. It only took her a few minutes to find someone for Beck to use, a pretty brown haired Fae girl with innocent eyes. Once he wandered off she tracked down Cat and said her goodbyes, asking the fairy to tell her sister that she'd left.

The air was warm with a slight breeze, and above her the sky was clear of clouds but lacking the stars Tori loved so much. She stuffed her hands in her jacket pocket and sang the song that played through her ear buds, her heels clicking against the sidewalk and bouncing off the buildings around her, "cut me down, but its you who'll have further to fall, ghost town and haunted love. Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones I'm talking loud not saying much. I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away."

Someone kicked a trash can down an alley and Tori jumped, stumbling over a crack in the sidewalk, she caught herself on the edge of the bench and turned to look into the alleyway. A woman stumbled out with a man, the pair laughing madly. She exhaled in relief, succubus she may be, but prepared for a fight? She wasn't quite prepared for that in the heels she was wearing.

She continued down the street and fumbled with her head phones, untangling them and placing the right one back into her ear before burying her hands in her pockets, listening to the end of the song. A few of the streetlights, she noticed, were out on her way home, leaving most of the sidewalk bathed in darkness.

"She's blood, flesh and bone no tucks or silicone. She's touch smell sight taste and sound. But somehow I can't believe that anything should happen. I know where I belong and nothings gonna happen, yeah, yeah." There were more noises behind her, but she assumed it was just the drunk couple and ignored it, "cause she's so high, high above me, she's so lovely, she's so high….like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite, she's so high, high abo-."

A scream ripped through the air from an alley Tori had just passed, her head whipped around and her body followed, and this time she went running toward the alley as silently as she could, she didn't see anything, but she knew the lot behind the fence, an empty field usually used by the under-fae as dumping ground, and the scream sounded oddly familiar. She slipped down the alley, eyes peeled and stepped up to the fence, using a nearby trashcan to climb up onto the dumpster and get over the fence.

It was darker here, no streetlights to guide her way. She pulled her phone out and turned on her assistive light, the bright beam fell over a corpse of a pretty blonde woman, her body twisted in an awkward direction. Her neck had handprints on it like she'd been strangled and her eyes were glassy, but Tori knew this fae, "No…" she stumbled back a few steps and hit the fence, her heart in her throat.

She was part of the high council, Tori took a few calming breaths and stepped forward. Crouching down on shaking legs she reached out and checked the woman's pulse, knowing she would find nothing, and she was met with cold skin and no pulse. She dialed her father's number, and he ordered that she go home. He would come down with his partner and say it was an anonymous tip. Not one to argue she made sure nobody was around and pulled herself back up and over the fence, cutting through the back alley to one three down and then she stepped onto the main sidewalk and walked quickly to her house.

When she got inside her mother was in a meeting so she quietly closed the door and tiptoed up the stairs to her bedroom, careful not to make too much noise. She took off her shoes and set them in their place on the closet floor, tossed her phone on her bed and shed her jacket, tossing it into her hamper followed by her dress, bra and underwear. She pulled the pins from her hair as she crossed the hall into the bathroom and threw the pins on the counter, shutting the door behind her with an almost silent click. While the water warmed she brushed out her hair and scrubbed the makeup from her face.

When it was warm enough she pushed the curtain back and stepped in and then dragged it back across the shower. The black curtain made the shower dark, and the little specks that were supposed to be stars made patters of spotted light on her skin, she used to wave her arm around just to watch how they danced across her tanned skin, she smiled at the memory, trying to forget what she'd found. She scrubbed shampoo into her hair and then conditioner; she scrubbed her skin while the conditioner set in, the smell of strawberries filling her nose. She'd always loved the smell of strawberries.

After rising she stepped out onto her rug and ran a comb through her hair, brushed her teeth and rewashed her face to make sure she got the makeup off of her skin. Then she started the slow process of putting lotion on and she re-combed her hair, when she was done she slipped her robe from the back of the door on and tied it at the waist before she opened the door. The air in the hallway was cold and goosebumps shot up across her skin, she shivered and stepped into her room. She found a pair of yoga pants and put them on under her robe, searching through her closet for her HA hoodie, when she found it she took off her robe and pulled it over her head, happy for the warmth it provided.

She paced across her floor a few times, her stomach rumbled loudly, but she knew she couldn't go down to the kitchen, since the Birch's meeting was still going on, and Trina had made the mistake of interrupting one twice, she didn't walk in without permission for four weeks since. Tori was not going to incur the anger of the Birch, even if she was her mother. With a sigh she sank onto her bed, scooting back flush against her wall, she tipped her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

They snapped open in an instant when the Elm's pale face burned against her eyelids. She's seen dead bodies before, living in the Fae world left Tori to know a different world than most teens she knew, but seeing someone she'd known since she was little, someone who had once played tag with her and her older sister, now dead made Tori's hungry stomach suddenly turn sour and twist. She ran from her bedroom to the bathroom, curling over the toilet, her stomach clenching and twisting as she emptied it, she rested her warm cheek against the wall next to her as her stomach churned.

Warm hands brushed her neck and her hair was pulled back from her face, "here, Child." She was handed a wet cloth while a set of fingers twisted her hair into a braid, "come on." Tori glanced up and smiled tiredly at the woman. She vaguely recognized her as the head nymph of the wood nymphs, but she couldn't recall her name. The woman helped Tori to her feet and led her down the stairs where her mother was just plating some toast.

"Your father called me." Holly announced when the nymph helped Tori onto the couch. Holly passed Tori the plate and she took a nervous bite out of it, chewing slowly, "are you feeling okay?"

"I think I'll feel better…maybe after the toast." Tori lied. The nymph rested her hand on Tori's knee for a moment, then she patted it twice and stood.. She whispered something to Holly before she departed, "sorry I ruined your meeting."

"You didn't." Holly replied, sitting down beside her, "eat your toast."

She turned on the TV and flipped through a few channels before stopping on the Hallmark channel. Tori slowly chewed her toast and forced herself to swallow the bites, when she was done her father arrived home and she explained the story of how she found the Elm. Once she was done she drank a glass of water and went upstairs. She changed from her hoodie into a tank top and pulled off her pants before dragging herself into her bed, tucking under the covers and burying herself in the darkness.

**This is going to have focus on both Andre and the others, but I just wanted to lay the ground work with the others, hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Boy**

**Andre Harris is in for the surprise of his life when he learns that maybe his grandma isn't so crazy after all, and maybe, just maybe, he is something extraordinary. He's about to enter a world on the verge of a war, the world his best friends live in, and a world he will have to save or risk losing everyone. **

**Rated T**

**Chapter Two**

Andre pulled the beanie off of his head and smoothed out his braids as he stepped up to the doors of the school, holding the door open for a few people before he followed them in, headphones pressed into his ears, his hands drumming the beat against his legs. He stepped up to his locker and played the jingle, it popped open and he traded out his math book for his Theater book.

"Headphones off, Harris!" Helen barked, Andre pulled the head phones off and unplugged them, hanging them on the hook in his locker. He'd given up complaining about this being a creative arts school and claiming the Helen was blocking his creative talents, she was dead set in her ways, and there would be no headphones in her hallways, "thank you, Harris."

"Sure thing." He mumbled, closing his locker and swinging his bag over his shoulder, heading for Sikowitz's improv class. He stopped when he nearly tripped over his best friend's bag on the floor, "Tori?"

She blinked her eyes, pushed her fingers through her hair, her face lit up, "hey Andre, how are you?" she pushed her book into her locker and shut the door, picking her bag up from the floor, "sorry about that…"

"It's chill." Andre shrugged his shoulder, falling in step beside her on the way to class, "so I was thinking maybe we could all head out to grab sushi after school at Nozu."

"Yeah sure." Tori agreed hastily, Andre pulled the door open for her and she rushed in, heading straight to Beck, sitting down and whispering with him and Cat. He glanced at Jade who shrugged and glanced toward the chair in a silent 'sit' look. Andre slumped into the chair next to her and set his bag on the ground.

"So you up for Nozu tonight?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, Cat's not going to come though. She's got some family shit." Jade shrugged, "it'll just be me, you and the sexual twins." She tipped her head to indicate Beck and Tori, who were well known for having open beds, and sometimes together.

"Yeah well they can be amusing sometimes." Andre smiled, Jade smirked and her eyes turned toward the in floor stage their teacher was on. He was currently balancing on his head and humming loudly. The class fell silent, all eyes on their strange teacher. He stayed like that until his face turned beet red and he slowly brought his feet to the ground and sprung up like the energizer bunny.

"Sometimes in acting, you have to stay in uncomfortable positions for long amounts of time. West, Vega, on the stage!" Jade groaned loudly, stomping up onto the stage while Tori bounced out of her chair and jumped onto the stage, "read this scene and when you think you've got it, start acting."

Andre watched bemused as they started a fight scene that wound up with Tori straddling Jade, leaning over her and pinning her hands above her head, her face inches from Jade's, he was sure there had been more the scene, but as soon as Tori had her pinned, Sikowitz bellowed "Cut! Stay there ladies! Andre, get me a coconut!"

Andre stood and grabbed a coconut from the back of the room, tossing it to Sikowitz who caught it and sat down on the stage and crossed his legs. He started explaining how if you were filming a scene you shouldn't move because you're going to screw up the shot if they were just cutting to add an effect, like blood, to the scene. He spent twenty minutes doing this, and during that time Andre watched Tori and Jade.

Jade's cheeks were burning red beneath her makeup, her brows pulled together in anger. Tori watched her with hungry eyes, a coy smirk on her face and her lower lip caught between her teeth to keep from laughing. Jade kept shifting awkwardly beneath the tiny girl, and he could swear Tori was grinding against her. Andre had never thought of it before, but he wondered if there was something going on between the pair, although he'd assumed Tori was with Beck, Jade's ex, but maybe he was wrong. He was really only good friends with Jade.

He finally looked away from the pair when Sikowitz screamed, "don't ruin the scene!" and Beck ran at them. Straight at them, blindfolded. Tori looked at Jade and Jade glanced at Beck and back at Tori fearfully and started to kick her legs in protest, terrified that Beck would just run over her. But then her face relaxed and she just smiled at Tori dopily as Beck ran by them, just past her head.

"Beck stop!" Sikowitz yelled, he slowed and took off the blindfold, just before he would have toppled over a chair, "you girls can get up now." Tori hopped up and offered Jade her hand, but Jade scowled at her angrily and flipped her feet of the edge of the inset stage and stood, stomping over to her chair. She picked up her bag and made for the door as the bell rang, Tori was on her heels in seconds.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" Jade shrieked as she stormed out the door, Tori right behind her. Andre fell in step with Beck behind them and listened to the argument that made no sense to Andre. Jade kept accusing Tori of doing something to her, but Tori hadn't done a thing, at least Andre hadn't seen her do anything, unless she was talking about the grinding.

At 8 Andre found himself sitting at the bar counter alone with sushi and a soda. There was no sign of Tori, Beck, or Jade. Although the latter always arrived late so he was still holding onto the hope of Jade showing. He ate his sushi silently and listened to the horrible, and some drunk, renditions of songs until 8:30 when Jade entered Nozu and made a beeline for the counter.

"Sorry, my car wouldn't start and my phones dead." Jade slumped onto a bar stool next to him and ordered herself a drink, "so any one decent sing yet?" she asked, giving him a nervous smile.

"Yeah, actually." Andre shrugged one shoulder and pointed to a woman across the bar. She had black kinked hair that fell down to her shoulders and bronzed skin that Jade thought almost glittered in the light. She was laughing with a few of her friends at something someone had said, and smacked the woman beside her playfully on the arm. Jade thought she looked familiar but she couldn't say why, "she sang Titanium."

Jade nodded and stared at her, trying to figure out _why _she knew the woman, but the only thing she got from her staring was that the woman was wearing body glitter, and she was getting really annoyed with Jade staring at her, "I'm going to go sing!" Jade announced and slid off the stool and made her way to the stage.

As soon as she was gone the woman was in her seat, leaning onto the bar and smiling at Andre, "sorry to bother you, but I looked over when your girlfriend was staring at me and you look familiar." She paused and batted her lashes, "are you related to a Charlotte Harris?"

"I'm her grandson, why?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"No reason, I used to be a friend of the family is all. It was nice to meet you." She was walking away before he could stop her. He shook his head and took another sip of his drink, turning to listen to Jade's song, but she was already coming down from the stage and soon settled next to him again.

"What'd she want?" Jade asked as she picked up her glass and took a long sip.

"Just wanted to know if I was related to Charlotte Harris." He mumbled, Jade lifted her studded eyebrow in question but he didn't say anything else so she didn't ask again. They stayed until close and sang two more songs before Jade drove Andre home in her rental car.

He hopped up the steps of his apartment and flipped through his keys until he found the one for the door, he jammed it into the knob and twisted the handle, stepping inside, "grandma, I'm home!" he yelled.

"Hey Andre!" she screamed back. Andre shut the door, locked the deadbolt, secured the chain and shut the living room light off as he passed through. He paused in his grandmother's doorway to say goodnight and then went into his bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket over a chair casually before he walked across the hall into the bathroom, shutting the door and pulling his shirt off, tossing it into the hamper along with his jeans and underwear.

He turned on the shower and checked that he had a towel, turned on his bathroom radio and slid the glass door open to the shower, stepping in and closing it again. He sang along to the radio and hummed the instrumentals. Everything seemed normal to him until a part in a song came up where he had to whistle, and when he did an ear shattering sound echoed through the small stall and the shower doors shattered.

He slapped one hand over his mouth and forcefully smacked the shower knob to shut off the showerhead. He managed to grab his towel before the door burst open and his grandmother stepped into the bathroom with a broom in hand. He expected a wild and crazy reaction to the broken glass but his grandma just stepped into the bathroom and started sweeping up the glass, "don't move." She ordered, "had to do this with your father too." She muttered to herself.

Once she was done she let him finish rinsing the soap from his skin and redress before he joined her in the kitchen with a cup of tea waiting for him on the counter, "now listen and listen good, Andre. You're a fae. To be more specific you're a siren." She told him and launched into an explanation about his parents and her role in taking him, "I've called an old contact and he'll be here Friday to take you to see the Birch, that's our leader, who can find someone to teach you the things I wasn't able to. You'll miss school Friday, but this is more important."

_You're crazy,_ Andre thought, staring into his cup of tea. Charlotte smacked him with a nearby letter and he looked up at her wild eyed, _what the fu-. _She smacked him again.

"No grandson of mine will use such foul language around me. I'm a telepath, remember?" he quickly drank down his tea and excused himself. She cleaned the cup and returned to her room while Andre crawled into his bed and collapsed on the covers, his mind spinning with this new information.

He didn't go to school the next day and on Friday he was dressed and had eaten by 7 am when Charlottes contact arrived. His name was Hale and he was a distant cousin, who lived in Canada, and he claimed to be a siren, too. Andre was nervous about going anywhere with him, but he followed him none the less, his grandma sitting in back seat.

"I don't want to go, Hale." She told him. He'd shown up and told her the Birch had requested to see her as well, she'd eventually given in and agreed to go with him. Andre wished he had the telepathic ability she claimed to have so he could hear what was going on in her head. As soon as he thought it she kneed the back of his seat and he found himself buying into the telepathy more and more.

He reasoned that if he broke his shower with just a whistle _something _had to be up, right? Who just _breaks _the glass in their shower by whistling? He sighed and leaned back against the seat. When they finally reached the Birch's office he was relived to get out of the car.

He followed Ash and his grandma up to the elevator where they rode up to the fifth floor and were met with a cheery receptionist who told them to sit in the chairs and wait for the Birch to be ready to see him. When they were finally allowed in her felt nervous and terrified, Hale gave him the final shove into the room.

"Charlotte, how lovely to see you again." The Birch came around her desk to give the woman a quick hug, "how are you doing?"

"I've seen better days." She said, her eyes caught the fan and she began to scream about it. Hale rushed to her side and helped her to a chair to calm her down. The Birch looked at her sadly for a moment before turning to Andre.

"Hello Andre, my name is Holly, it's nice to meet you." She extended her hand to him and he shook it back, dropping her hand a few seconds later feeling awkward and out of place, "please sit, we have a lot to talk about."

When Andre left an hour later his head was spinning trying to wrap around everything Holly had just told him. He was silent throughout the ride home and climbed the stairs to the apartment like a zombie, unlocking the door and leaving it standing open for Hale and his Grandma while he walked straight to his room, laying down on his bed.

He stayed in his room for an hour trying to wrap his mind around everything before he came out and sat on the couch across from Hale, who offered to teach him to control his abilities, "this is crazy." Andre stated.

"No, your grandma's crazy, this is life." Andre nodded slowly, and then he and Hale started practicing how to control his gift, by the time he crawled into bed for the night Andre no longer doubted how real this all was, he was simply hoping it was a dream.

On Saturday when Hale dragged him out to an old junk yard to practice without breaking more of the things in the apartment he knew it wasn't a dream and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. Sunday they did the same thing until Andre had a basic control over his abilities and Hale had to leave.

Andre was happy to go sit in his room and work on his homework, just to escape the insanity that was his life now. Finding the square root of 650 didn't seem so horrible, and reading two acts of Hamlet was relaxing. When he was done Andre showered and crawled into his bed, falling asleep in minutes.

Monday came to early, Andre had to drag his body from bed and felt like a zombie as he pulled on his clothes, gathered his books and headed out the door, stopping for coffee and a donut on his way to school. When he got there his friends were surrounding Tori's locker and only Cat noticed he'd shown up, he shrugged and headed for his locker, waving at Cat. He grabbed his books for class and headed there early to finish his meal and get some extra rest, happily stretched across three chairs in Sikowitz's class.

"Hey Andre!" Cat shouted upon entering the room. Andre groaned in response and buried his head in his arms to try and stay almost asleep, but the bell rang, signaling the start of class and he had to sit up. Tori stole the seat next his and smiled at him in greeting, asking about his weekend. Andre had no clue what to say about his weekend.

"I was sick so I just slept." Andre lied, "how was yours?"

"Sick, too." Tori replied, "I bed the whole weekend, my dad over reacts when I'm sick. If I ever see chicken noodle soup again I might actually puke." Andre laughs and so does Beck, who'd heard part of the conversation. Nobody else says anything as Sikowitz enters the room, tossing his bag aside forcefully.

"Good morning class!" Andre winces at the sound of his voice; he wondered when Sikowitz got so loud. He was happy to get out of there when class ended, looking forward to the nap he'd get in his next class. He took his seat in the back, grabbed his jacket from his bag and balled it up on the desk as a makeshift pillow as soon as the teacher turned off the light to go through the notes on the smart board.

Andre kept this up through his next three classes, and finally felt alive by the time lunch rolled around and he joined Cat in the line for the grub truck, behind Tori and Jade who were still arguing, he wasn't sure about what this time and had no chance to listen with Cat babbling in his ear. She didn't stop babbling until they reached the table and it was only because Tori and Jade's arguing interrupted her.

Jade got angry and threw soda into Tori's face, Tori growled in anger and stormed off, and Cat turned to Jade with a disapproving look that made Jade get up and follow Tori. Beck shook his head and Robbie started talking about some new pearpad app. Tori and Jade never showed back up, and from what Andre heard Tori went home and Jade was hiding in the Black Box Theater.

He wanted to go find Jade and ask her if she was okay, but by the time school was over her car was gone from the parking lot and he had to hurry home for some meeting with the Birch, according to a text from his grandma. He got into his car, started it and joined the slow traffic out of school, wishing he'd ran faster to get here so he didn't get stuck.

He turned on the radio, having to search for a station actually playing music for a few minutes before he found one, and he moved slowly along, happy once he finally got to the road. When he finally had an opening he turned and moved as fast as traffic would allow, when he finally made the turn onto a wider road with four lanes he sped up, happy to not be stuck behind a bunch of other cars. He'd never liked to go slow, and whenever possible he avoided it. He pulled up at his apartment fifteen minutes later and was walking in the door five minutes after that. His grandma was sitting on the couch watching something on TV, she waved in greeting with a huge smile on her face, Andre smiled back and sat down to watch the TV with her while they waited for the Birch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Boy**

**Andre Harris is in for the surprise of his life when he learns that maybe his grandma isn't so crazy after all, and maybe, just maybe, he is something extraordinary. He's about to enter a world on the verge of a war, the world his best friends live in, and a world he will have to save or risk losing everyone. **

**Rated T**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: There are no yet defined ships in this story; especially for Tori and Beck who are sex feeders (succubus and incubus) so they will end up with a variety of people throughout the story, however there may be some pairings by the end.**

"I can't believe she spilled soda all over me." Tori growled, shoving her front door open roughly. Beck laughed as he stepped in behind her, gently shutting the door and locking it, "she's a psycho! I _saved _her reputation. It's not like I was trying to get into her pants." Tori threw her bag onto her bed and peeled off her shirt, tossing it into the hamper followed by her jeans.

"Come on Tori, cut her come slack, humans are touchy about being succubus-ed." Beck tosses his bag onto her bed and pulls out her computer chair "besides you totally rock the sticky skin look." He winks at her in an over done manner.

"Ha, ha." Tori utters as she unhooks her bra and toss it into the hamper, followed by her panties cringing at the sticky feeling on her skin, "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"I'll be here." He spins around in the computer chair and turns on her laptop, "password still 'goawaytrina'?"

"Yep." She stepped across the hall and pushed the bathroom door shut behind her. Once she got the water the right temperature she hopped into the shower and rinsed as much of the soda from her face and hair as possible and started to soap up. By the time she was done Trina was home, her ranting muffled by the blow dryer.

When Tori pulled open the door Trina was standing outside, "I know you need extra time in the bathroom to make yourself look attractive, but I have to piss and you have a bedroom with a mirror."

Tori rolled her eyes at her, took off her towel and tossed it over the shower curtain rod before walking out, "whatever Trina."

"Put some clothes on!" she screamed slamming the bathroom door shut.

"Put a better personality on!" Tori grabbed her robe from her door when she stepped into her room, shrugging it on and tying the belt around her waist, "anything interesting going on?"

"Not really." Beck replied, "any word on the Fae that died?"

Tori sighed and slumped down on her bed, grabbing a pillow and wrapping her arms around it, "they still haven't found whoever it was, but both Dark and Light are pointing fingers at each other, as usual, and nobody wants to accept the blame. And they didn't want to tell me, but they've been trying to pin her death on me." she buries her face in her pillow, she could still see her body every time she thought about it, all hallowed out with a smiling dopey grin n her face. She had pleasure in her final moments, apparently. But Tori could still hear the scream.

Beck sighs and shuts her laptop, standing up and crawling onto the bed beside her, he pulled her back against his chest and hugged her, smoothing her hair down until she thought she might have fallen asleep, and then her phone rang. She sat up and grabbed it from her night stand, "hey Cat."

"Tori! It's horrible I was just walking home past that club and there was a woman she was-it's so horrible Tori! She was _dead!_ It looked like a wolf attack!" Tori pushed Beck aside and stood up pressing the phone tighter to her ear.

"Are you at home now? Are you okay?" she asked in a rush.

"Yes…but Tori I'm so scared." Tori promised to be there soon. She shed her robe and pulled on a matching set of undergarments, dragged on some jean shorts and a tank top and grabbed her phone.

"Come on Beck, Cat found a dead body." Tori said before pushing open her window. She stepped onto the roof and hopped from the roof to her tree and climbed down. Beck followed her, hiding in the shadows to slip down to his car before her mother spotted them. When they got to Cat's she was curled up in her large bed surrounded by her stuffed animals while Jade tried to talk to her to calm her down. Jade was shaking like a leaf and looked like she was a few inches from death herself.

"Beck…" Cat murmured. He sat down beside her and put his arm across her shoulder, pulling her closer. Tori walked up to Jade and tugged on the sleeve of her jacket so she didn't touch her skin, she tilted her head toward Jade's room and the girl followed her mutely.

Tori sat on the end of Jade's bed while Jade crawled up next to her pillows, "you need anything?" Tori whispered.

"N-no." Jade bit her lip and pulled her knees up to her chest. Tori lay back across her bed and stared at Jade's ceiling, "it was in the same place as the Fae you found." Jade whispered, "a council member of the dark Fae, they're pointing fingers at Trina now, saying that your family is corrupt."

"They always say my family is corrupt." Tori exhaled until her stomach had caved in on itself and then she hauled in a deep breath, "you okay?"

"I can't quit seeing her. It's one thing to see attacks like that in the movies, but her face was torn to shreds; they only knew who she was because she was tattooed from collarbone to toe. God Tori, who the hell would do that to somebody? Why? It's not right." Jade murmured. Tori sat up and moved to be beside Jade, cautiously putting her arm across Jade's shoulders.

"Not going to do anything, I swear." Tori murmured, pulling Jade closer. Jade leaned into Tori's embrace and curled up, head tucked under Tori's chin and hands curled up between them. She didn't let herself cry but she wanted to. Tori gently rubbed circles on Jade's arm, fighting to keep her touch normal. Soon Jade slipped to sleep and Tori left her in her room, after tucking her in and shutting off the lights.

Cat was asleep in her room and Beck stood outside staring at Tori was dread on his face, "a wolf and then a succubus? This is bad, Tori." Tori nodded her head slowly. Tori knew it was bad, she wasn't an idiot.

"Something is going on and it's time my mom explained." When they reached her house her mother and father were waiting in the living room looking appropriately scolding. Tori crossed her arms over her chest and stared at them defiantly, they stared back with no reaction. They were locked in the staring contest for five minutes before the Birch heaved a great sigh and stood up.

"We don't know what's going on, but you and your friends should never go anywhere alone. You and Beck are strong and you need to protect people like Robbie and Jade before they get killed in the crossfire. And keep an eye on Cat, the last thing I need is a crazy fairy on my hands."

Tori nodded her head and then trailed Beck up the stairs to her room, Tori sat down on her bed. She felt like she'd been physically drained of energy and all she wanted to do was collapse. She looked up at Beck to ask if she could steal some feed from him, but he was already in front of her, leaning down to kiss her. As soon as their lips met Tori's fingers curled in his shirt and she pulled him back onto the bed with her, hastily unbuttoning the shirt and pushing it off his shoulders.

Feeding between an incubus and a succubus was tricky, but could be done, but not just through kissing like a normal feeding, but Tori was already feeling more energized. Beck broke the kiss and yanked her tank top off, kissing her neck as he undid her shorts and pulled them off.

Tori grabbed his face, kissing him hard as she flipped them over, straddling his hips as she worked the buttons of his jeans, she shoved them off with his boxers and sat up so he could lift his hips and get them off while she attacked his neck with kisses and nips, her hands exploring his muscular arms and chest. He reached around her back and popped her bra off, tossing it aside followed by her underwear before he slid his hands in her hair and pulled her mouth back to his in a crushing kiss. Tori grinned and tugged on his hair, kissing him roughly.

Beck reached over to her night stand and grabbed a condom. He broke the kiss to open it and Tori slid it on him, Beck grabbed her hips and guided her down slowly, lifting his hips to meet hers. Tori's eyes lit with fire and then turned blue, Beck's were a matching shade and it filled the air around them as Tori kissed him hungrily, hips moving rhythmically.

Her body was humming with pleasure, his was practically vibrating. He pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her roughly, one hand pinning her to the mattress as he thrust in and out of her until she suddenly sat up and grabbed him, kissing his lips roughly and pulling back, her eyes turning bright blue Beck's eyes screwed shut and his nails dug into her hips as he thrusted one final time, the pair both gasping and cutting off the feeding.

Tori's nails dug into Beck's shoulders as she hung half off her bed, his hands holding her hips to keep her from sliding off. She grinned at him happily as he pulled them both into a sitting position, "second best to getting a full feed. I didn't take too much did I?" Tori asked nervously.

"Not at all." He teased and kissed her cheek. She laughed and slid off of him, standing on wobbly legs, catching her self on the bed, "And I see I'm not losing my touch."

"Damn good feed." Tori agreed, regaining her stability and marching over to her dresser. She found a pair of underwear and tugged Beck's shirt on over her head before crawling back into the bed. Beck rolled the condom off and tossed it into her garbage can, grabbed his boxers and tugged them on before lying down beside her, "thanks, again. It's a shame we haven't can't just share chi between us."

"Anytime. Don't like having sex with me anymore?" Beck joked. It didn't take Tori long to fall asleep after that, but it was anything but peaceful. She tossed and turned, having a strange dream about being chased by a wolf and having her face ripped off. When she woke up to Beck shaking her she lashed out, punching him straight across the jaw.

"Beck! I'm so sorry!" Tori squealed, lurching up to grab his face and inspect the damage. He laughed and pushed her away gently, "God I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine. You were starting to cry so I thought I should wake you up, we have to get to Cat's and pick her up for school and then go get Robbie and Rex." He whispered, "come on, up." He pushed her gently out of her bed, she grabbed clothes and went into the bathroom to shower. Beck had already showered and was dressed in some jeans and a spare shirt that had been left here. He went over to Trina's room and knocked on the door to wake her up.

The Birch wanted all of them to stick together the next few days, and Beck wanted to keep good on his word, "Fuck off!" Trina growled.

"Come on Trina, get up." Beck pushed open the door and flicked on the light, Trina threw a karate trophy at his head, he managed to side step it at the last minute, "get up Trina, your mom wants all of us to travel together."

"Fantastic." Trina groaned, rolling over so her back was facing him. He shook his head and walked away from her door, heading down to the kitchen where David Vega was making breakfast.

"Morning, sir." Beck greeted, pausing in the living room.

"Good morning Beck, are the girls up?"

"Tori is, Trina threw a trophy at my head." Beck shared, David nodded.

"Well feel free to get some water, breakfast should be ready soon." Beck nodded and went to the fridge grabbing himself a glass of water and sitting down in the living room, a few minutes later Tori came down the stairs beaming and skipping the last two. Trina trudged down behind them still in her pajamas.

"We need another bathroom." She announced slumping at the table, "Princess Tori keeps hogging it morning and night."

"Tori what have I said about taking the bathroom."

"Sorry I just really needed a shower." She bit her lip hoping she wouldn't need to explain, "besides I was out by the time Trina actually stumbled out of her bed. She just likes to complain in the morning."

Beck looked over at the pair bickering at the table and shook his head, about to comment, when the Birch stepped out of the back room. She was dressed in a white pair of slacks, a green button up shirt and a white jacket. She only wore clothes like that when there would be a meeting.

"What's going on?" Beck asked.

"There's been a discovery of a fairy child who's in quite a predicament. He lives with his light fae grandmother but his parents are dark fae. We'll be discussing where he gets taught and protected today." She didn't look happy about it.

"Who is he?" Tori asked as Holly sat across from her. Beck got up and joined the table as David set the pan of eggs and plateful of pancakes on the table.

"He's a siren, and that is all I'm saying." Holly snapped, Tori nodded ducked her head, "are you going to pick up the others after this?"

"Yes." Beck answered, "Jade and Cat are getting ready now and Robbie and Rex are eating with their family."

"Good." The rest of the meal was silent, Trina left early to get changed and Tori camped out on the couch while Beck helped wash dishes.

"Tori, are you really wearing that to school?" Holly asked, glancing at her daughters dark attire. Dark wash jeans, a white shirt and a white jean jacket with black heels, her makeup was dark and her hair was straightened around her face giving her a sharp and dangerous look.

"Yep."

"Did you feed last night?" Holly asked, looking toward Beck who ducked his head and gulped nervously.

"Yes." Tori answered shortly.

Holly narrowed her eyes at Beck who rinsed his last plate and moved away from David as fast as he could, though he knew his daughter needed to feed and he was okay when it just meant kissing another Fae or a human he also knew that to feed from another like her meant something else. Beck wanted to run before David could shoot him. Trina came down the stairs shortly after and Beck rushed out the door to his car. Trina and Tori came out shortly after and piled in.

Jade and Cat were the last on their stop, but there wasn't enough room without someone doubling up, which is where the argument started. Trina would not let anyone sit on her lap, Cat bounced to much to be sat on or to sit on somebody, Robbie's, lap. Which left Jade on Robbie's lap, but Jade refused to be that close to Rex.

"For the love of fuck." Tori groaned, she switched spots with Trina and pulled Jade into the car and onto her lap. Jade grunted in response but didn't complain too much. They pulled up beside Andre at the same time so they had to all get out on Robbie's side so Andre could get his stuff out of his backseat.. Once Robbie crawled out Cat followed and Jade slid happily away from Tori and followed them out, stopping short which caused Tori to bump into her, "what?"

"Robbie and Cat didn't move fast enough." Jade mumbled and then pulled herself out, reaching back in to help Tori out of the car. Tori smiled at Jade in thanks and went to the trunk to get the bags out. She handed Jade her bag and then grabbed her own before walking over to Andre.

"Glad to see you two getting along." Andre joked, slinging his bag over his shoulder and tucking his keyboard under his arm. Tori laughed and fell into step with Andre, heading toward the school, "what's with the clown car routine?"

"Jade's car broke down, Robbie's mom is out of town and my mom wants to save gas money." Tori answered, "what's with the keyboard?"

"Wanted some more time to practice than just in class." Andre shrugged, Tori held the keyboard for him while he opened his locker and got out his books and then handed it back once he was done. He started telling her about his grandma's bout of saneness while she got her things out.

"Just out of nowhere she was clearheaded and not screaming about the helicopters on the ceiling? That's so great Andre!" Tori beamed, "maybe she'll start to get better and better now."

"I hope so." Andre said, they talked about classes on the way to Sikowitz, "are you guys doing anything tonight? I was thinking about heading over to Nozu for their singing competition and some sushi."

Tori bit her lip, she had to protect her friends, but she didn't want to keep turning Andre down every time he asked to hang out, he was one of her best human friends, "Sure, how's Nozu tonight sound?" she asked everyone else. Nods and murmurs of agreement circled the small tired group. Tori sat down beside Andre as the rest of the class filed in and Sikowitz entered a few moments later. He looked as tired as the rest of the gang.

Sikowitz was claimed by Beck; much like Jade was claimed by Cat and Robbie by Rex, which meant he knew everything that was going on. Tori couldn't believe she hadn't thought about getting him to school as well.

"Today you can use this period as a study hall, my neighbors kept me up all night." Sikowitz said and then walked over to three chairs and turned them into a bed. Nobody protested and everyone broke off into their little groups. Andre started practicing his keyboard while the rest of the gang circled up and just sat around silently, none sure what to say around Andre, the only one not in the loop.

Tori's mind buzzed with nerves and it took her at least thirty seconds to register that her phone was vibrating. She pulled it out and saw Trina's name, "what's up sis?" she asked.

"Tor, they tried to attack mom! We need to leave, all of us. We've got passes, as soon as the bell rings." Trina said and then hung up. Tori texted everyone else quickly, her heart hammering in her throat. What the fuck was going on? Why were people dying, and her mother? A few minutes before the bell a human girl walked in with passes for all of them, and one for Andre.

"My grandma fell. Neighbor took her to the doctors." Andre explained. Tori nodded her head in sympathy, and quickly rushed out when the bell rang. They were ordered to go to the way station, neutral ground for light and dark Fae. When they got there the place was in chaos, torn down the middle by dark and light elders and other important figures. Tori went straight to the bar where Lenny was sitting polishing the glasses out of nervousness.

"Miss Victoria." He squealed upon seeing her, "your mother has asked you wait out here."

Growling she stormed over to a table and sat down, glaring daggers around the bar, Trina was nervously tapping her heel on the floor and everyone else sat in silence around them. Cat was the only one not on edge, but she never was outwardly, people got nervous when she was jumpy. With good reason. Cat fairy heritage made her a very deadly weapon, as did her mental instability, when she was jumpy she was likely to cause a lot of destruction.

Tori stared around at their small group, aside from Cat the only other one with a supernatural advantage was Trina who had supernatural speed and strength from her wolf-shifting genes. Tori knew she and Beck could hold their own in a fight, Tori was a bit stronger than he was, she assumed from her dads wolf-shifter genes, but she was still basically as fragile as a human. Jade and Robbie were screwed if anything went wrong with them around and Rex may be powerful as a mesmer but stuck as a puppet he was essentially useless.

Tori's stomach was twisting with nerves just sitting there. _Where is my mom? Where is my dad? _She knew her mom was probably okay if she told Lenny that she wanted them to wait out here, but the Leprechaun seemed terrified when she showed up. Tori found her gaze swinging through the small bar, trying to find anyone she recognized. There were a bunch of Dark Fae elders she knew, and a lot of light Fae adults, but in all they were the only ones still considered kids, the only ones not important. Her gaze swung over to the door when it opened, the Comanche walked in. He was the dark Fae leader, and the vice principal at her high school.

There was a hush to the murmur as he moved through the room, eyeing everyone with contempt and hate, when his eyes landed on Tori she shuddered, his gaze made her skin crawl. The vampire had always made her jumpy, and today when he grinned was no exception. The dark fae bowed their head respectfully, most of the light Fae looked away but Tori held his gaze evenly.

"You would make a good leader, Victoria." He told her appearing in front of her in a blink, "where is your mother?"

"Your guess is as good as mine is, Dickers." She replied coolly. Trina kicked her leg under the table.

"That's a shame leaving her daughter here without protection." Trina growled at him in warning and he chuckled.

"As if you could hurt me here. There's a spell enacted so we can't harm each other." To prove her point she swung her fist at his stomach and it was stopped about four inches from contact. She sat back in her original position and crossed her arms. Since Tori was the one who took an interest in the Fae politics that put her as next in line to compete in the Stag Hunt if her mother dies among other families, that meant that she was also well known amongst the council and her dislike for the Comanche wasn't a secret.

"That's a shame; I'd love to mess up your pretty face." Tori rolled her eyes, "Your mother called me here, so where is she?" he asked, grabbing her jacket and hauling her out of the chair. Tori lifted an eyebrow and ran her hand across his palm a subtle light seeping into his cold dead skin. She at him winningly until he dropped her and retreated backwards with a glare, rubbing his hand and shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Tori smirked triumphantly.

The storeroom door opened beside the bar and Holly came out and gestured for Dickers to follow her. His guard went with and Tori saw her dad shut the door. She scowled and sat back down to wait impatiently, tapping her foot against the floor rapidly. Beck tried to rub her knee to soothe her but it didn't work so he gave up and went to get them drinks. Tori stared at that back door, wishing she could be a fly on the wall in that room. She heaved a sigh and leaned her chair against the wall behind her, staring at the door as if that would magically make it open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost Boy**

**Andre Harris is in for the surprise of his life when he learns that maybe his grandma isn't so crazy after all, and maybe, just maybe, he is something extraordinary. He's about to enter a world on the verge of a war, the world his best friends live in, and a world he will have to save or risk losing everyone. **

**Rated T**

**Chapter 4**

Andre wanted to be anywhere else than in the back room of the bar surrounded by perhaps the most terrifying people he'd ever met. The man with the Birch, her husband apparently, was some sort of wolf shifter and he stood by the door looking like he'd pounce on and eat anyone that stepped out of line. The Birch herself was a succubus; he wasn't too sure what it meant only that it was some sort of sex Fae, but his grandma had told him that.

The guard who had walked in with newest arrival looked pretty terrifying, he was big, bald and tattoo'd, Andre wanted to avoid him at all costs, even if he was simply a huge human who was breathing so heavily his nostrils were flaring. The newest arrival was easy to identify by the pointed fangs protruding from his gums as he laughed. Andre's eyes bugged out of his head when the vice principal stepped into the room, his eyes landed on Andre and he grinned, _Dickers is a fucking vampire._

"What a grand find, your little brat's best pal!" He grinned at the Birch with joy, "and he may be one of us." He chuckled heartily; the Birch did not find this to be at all amusing and rested her hand against his arm. He stopped instantly and took a giant step away from her like he'd been burned. Holly smirked for a fraction of a second before she started talking about the Light Fae. Twenty minutes later Dickers was finishing his little speech about the Dark Fae.

"So Andre, now we've told you about our sides and what it will mean to choose either side. In three nights we will have a ceremony where you will declare your side, you will have time to meet other fae and make your choice then, do you understand?" the Birch said in an almost sweet voice, it creeped him out more than Dickers smirking did.

"If we're done here we should get out there in a hurry. The youngest Vega is itching to start a fight and who knows how strong those wards really are." Dickers snapped.

"My daughter has perfect self control, so don't worry about her starting a fight." He snorted in response and rolled his eyes, Holly scowled for a second, nostrils flared, and then recomposed herself.

"Now we'll get you home soon, but for now go sit with some Fae around your age. Have something to drink and think about things." The Birch ordered, leading him out of the room.

When the door opened Tori had a bottle of something tipped about to drink fromit, frozen mid-sip, Beck's bottle hovered over the table, Robbie's mouth was full of liquid and he was frozen, Jade's eyes bugged out of her head, and Cat had dropped her bottle. Tori was the first to react, setting her bottle down and standing, "Andre?"

"Tori?" relief washed over him seeing her, like he was suddenly not alone in all the chaos. Tori rushed toward him, pulling him into a quick hug. She motioned for him to go to their table and turned toward her mom. Andre moved over and sat down in Tori's vacated seat while she whispered with her mother and Dickers, "All of you? And you never told me?"

Beck ran his hands through his hair, "It's not like we can just go "hey Andre we're Fae!" I don't think you'd respond well to that." Beck replied, "And we're not all Fae. It's just Cat, Tori, Trina, me and Rex."

Andre's eyes shot to the puppet, "Rex?" he eyed the puppet nervously.

"Yes, Rex." Jade replied in a bored tone, "in his real form he can control people like a puppet. As this, he can control Robbie." Robbie's cheeks puffed out in defiance. Rex's head turned toward Andre, he screamed and jumped, nearly falling out of the chair. Laughter bubbled past Jade's lips and she nearly toppled back over in her chair, Cat was giggling like a crazy person and Robbie covered his hand with his mouth.

"So you're the mystery Fae, a siren." Beck took a gulp of his bottle, which Andre noticed was root beer of some kind, "do you want a drink?" Beck asked, noticing his friends stare on the bottle. He got up when Andre nodded and headed for the bar, pausing he wrapped an arm around Tori's waist and dragging her away from Dickers and her mother who were now having a heated argument with some other Fae.

"So what's going on around here? Everyone seems so tense…" Andre said, turning back to the table. Jade glanced at Cat who was looking at her hands, and bit her lip and shook her head.

"Some people have been dying on both sides and someone tried to kill Tori's mom." Rex's hand moved without Robbie's help to point in Holly's direction.

Andre's eyes bugged out of his head, "That's Tori's mom? She's so terrifying!" Trina chuckled at the comment.

"So is Tori." Jade muttered, crossing her arms over her chest grumpily.

"What is Tori?" Tori asked. Jade jumped when Tori slammed a chair down next to her, sinking into it smiling. Beck sighed and returned to his chair.

"Terrifying, like your mom." Jade replied in a clipped tone. Tori shrugged and handed Andre a bottle sitting back in her chair and putting her arm over Jade's shoulders, "Don't touch me."

"Aww, sorry Jade." Tori grinned but didn't bother to move her arm.

"Tori here is a little sex demon who can't keep her hands to herself." Jade snapped, grabbing Tori's finger and bending it backwards until the other girl yanked her arm away and rubbed her finger soothingly and crossed her legs, turning away from Jade.

"Dickers scare you away from the Dark?" Tori asked, her eyes turning toward Dickers, he grinned at her maliciously and he noticed Tori shudder and look away, snatching her bottle from the table and taking a long gulp.

"Yeah, he's pretty intense. Sex demon?"

"Succubus. I feed off peoples sexual chi. Beck's an incubus, which is basically the male counterpart, Jade here is just mad because she thinks I used it on her t-." Jade turned and punched Tori's shoulder hard enough to tip the chair back on two legs, her green eyes were narrowed dangerously, Tori tipped her chair back down and shrugged her shoulder, "so I heard you got some siren lessons from Hale."

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"No. He's the Ash in Canada," Tori replied, taking a large gulp of her drink at his confused look, " he does what my mom does. I've never met any of them."

"Why do you know who they are?" Andre asks.

"Unaligned succubus. She was born and given away to human parents and never found out who she was until she was caught for killing a man, and when tested and asked she refused to pick a side." Beck filled in.

"Tested?"

"They don't do testing here, much to Dickers disappointment. Every year they take the seventeen year olds and gather for this huge elaborate ceremony where we pick our side and put some blood in some water. It's really symbolic and shit." Tori explained, "Though everyone usually sides with their parents, some don't, thus the elaborate unchangeable ceremony."

"Sounds like that book Divergent."

"Sort of, except as far as I know you don't have to do bat shit crazy things to be accepted. Unless you go through the Dawning and fail, but that doesn't happen until you're like super old." Beck babbles.

"Super old? What do you mean 'super old'."

"Like a thousand years usually. My mom went through hers last year, terrifying as hell she said." Tori observed, Andre felt like he was going to puke from this new development. The thought of living forever was just the cherry on top of the shit sundae his life seemed to be turning into.

"Silence!" Lenny bellowed, the magic in the bar silenced everyone, people stood up angrily, mouths opened in screams that weren't heard. Tori scowled and crossed her arms over her chest, "the Birch and the Comanche would like to speak."

Dickers and Holly stepped up in front of the bar, "as unprecedented as it is, all children thirteen and older are to attend the choosing ceremony that will be held on Friday." Holly announced, "This is mandatory for _all_ children, please tell everyone."

"Children under the age of 13 will be assumed as the side of their guardians, that is all. Please return to your lives and be promptly at the ceremony at 6pm." Dickers ordered and walked out with his guards. The chattered filled the bar and in a rush the Dark fae emptied out, leaving just a few continuing a game of pool, they'd been around long enough that a rash announcement doesn't bother them.

"What is that about?" Andre whispered. Tori shook her head, eyes on her mother who was whispering with her father.

"Trina?"

"The fae are about to declare war." She whispered, "they're forcing you guys to choose now so we can have fighters."

"How did she…?"

"She's a wolf shifter." Beck whispers.

"We need to get out of here." Tori observed standing and pulling Robbie and Jade to their feet, "come on Cat." Everyone in the bar seemed to be tense now, more than a few had heard the whispered conversation. Robbie hustled away and Tori prodded Jade in the back to get her moving. Andre rushed after them with Beck on his heels.

Outside everyone piled into cars, Tori dragged Andre into Jade's backseat with her, Robbie tucked in on their other side and Jade crawled into the drivers seat and pulled out behind Beck, "where are we going?" Jade asked.

"My place." Tori answered. Andre tuned out the rest of the conversation his mind was spinning with all of this new information. There was a war brewing in his new world, and they're making the kids fight, and _he could live forever. _A hand on his knee brought him back to the car, "you're tapping your foot."

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Do you want to be dropped off at your grandmas?" She asked, "Sorry I didn't think about asking you before."

"No, it's fine. I'm not quite ready to go home yet. I have a lot of questions and my grandma can't really answer them all." Tori nodded her head to say she understood and fell silent again. Andre lapsed back into thought, his head felt like it was spinning.

In three days he'd be picking a side permanently and he could be forced to fight and what if he picked the wrong side? All of his friends were on the light, so that was the obvious choice, but his parents were dark Fae, why would they have suddenly changed? Is that why he had never met them? But it wasn't like he could just leave his grandma, who would take care of her if he wasn't around?

He was jarred back to reality when a door slammed to his left. He turned and watch Tori getting out of the car, she held Jade's door open for him, "come on, we'll get you some water and answer your questions." He got out of the car and followed her up to the door, as Trina shoved it open and waltzed inside. Jade threw herself down on the couch beside Cat, leaving a space that Robbie filled awkwardly stiff.

Andre took a seat on the other couch next to Beck and Tori closed the door and went straight to the kitchen. A few minutes later she started throwing bottles of water from the fridge in their direction. Jade managed to catch not only hers, but Robbie's and Cat's as well, and Beck caught his without really turning around to look. Tori dropped down beside Beck and handed Andre his bottle. He realized they probably did this a lot, all those times he was stuck with his grandma they'd come over here and hang out.

Part of him felt really left out and a lot of him felt really sad. For the next few hours they sat around and watched TV, Andre would randomly ask a question and somebody would answer him and he'd go silent until he thought of another one. Around 7:30 Cat, Jade and Robbie all went their separate ways.

"Do you want a ride Andre?" Beck asked standing up. Tori was stretched out on the end of her couch, Andre was pretty sure she was asleep.

"Yeah."

"Alright, let me take her up to her room and I'll drive you home." Beck stood up and tucked his arms under Tori's body, she hardly moved when he picked her up from the couch. Beck came back down in five minutes and motioned for Andre to follow him. Outside Beck stopped and locked the door while Andre continued down to his truck. They rode in silence, not saying a word until Beck called goodbye as he pulled away from the curb.

Andre sighed and smoothed out his braids with one hand before trudging up to the apartment. He stopped to get the mail from the box before he moved up the stairs and down the hall to his apartment, "Grandma? I'm home!"

"Hey Andre!" she yelled back, Andre thought it sounded like she was in her bedroom. He moved toward the kitchen after locking the door, shedding his jacket and draping it over the back of the couch. He pulled out a box of macaroni, the milk, butter and a pot. He filled the pot with water and put it on a burner to boil.

"Do you want some mac and cheese?" he called.

"With hot dogs?" she yelled back.

"Sure!" he stepped over and pulled them from the freezer, getting a second pot and filling it with water. He set it on the burner but didn't turn it on until he'd dumped the macaroni noodles into the water.

His grandma came out of her room and sat at the dining room table by the time he was done; he served up dinner and sat down across from her, eating in a rush. He'd missed lunch being at the bar, "so what did they want with you at the bar?"

"They made me sign some book and talked to me about the different sides, they're having a ceremony on Friday night for every kid 13 and older to declare a side." He told his grandma what he learned from his friends and asked her some questions, she seemed to be in a lucid state and he was happy to use it to his advantage.

She helped clean up the kitchen, kissed him on the cheek goodnight and then went back to her room. Andre shut off the lights, checked the door and went into his bathroom. He showered quickly, dried off and pulled on a pair of boxers before he crawled into his bed and laid there, staring at the ceiling.

He knew who he'd pick, he'd pick the light fae because he had to be there for his grandmother, and he'd be with his friends. He'd learned a lot today, like how Rex owned Robbie's entire family, and how Jade was 'claimed' by Cat, who in turn was claimed by Tori who was held responsible if Cat went on a rampage, which meant she was also held responsible for Jade in Cat's absence. He learned, first hand, how Tori's power worked and watched Cat teleport-she'd teleported upstairs to Tori's bathroom because she didn't feel like walking.

He learned the real reason Jade and Beck broke up was because Beck had to sleep with other girls to feed and that Jade was worried Beck would feed on her. Beck said that feeding was hard to control, but that he'd never fed on Jade no matter what she said. Tori didn't deny using her powers on Jade, but denied using them for whatever it was Jade claimed she did. Everyone was just as confused as Andre about what happened between them. His best guess was that they slept together.

By the time he felt tired it was coming up to three am and he had to get up in two hours for school. With a groan he rolled over and buried his head under his pillow to try and get what little sleep he could manage. It didn't take him to long to fall asleep and straight into a nightmare where he was being chased by some weird deformed creature through what seemed to be a sewer. He woke up screaming and covered in sweat.

**Sorry it was so short this time around guys, I'll try to make the next one longer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost Boy**

**Andre Harris is in for the surprise of his life when he learns that maybe his grandma isn't so crazy after all, and maybe, just maybe, he is something extraordinary. He's about to enter a world on the verge of a war, the world his best friends live in, and a world he will have to save or risk losing everyone. **

**Rated T**

It was a Saturday, not much different from any other Saturday for Tori. She and Trina were up at 6 am following their mother down to the Light fae compound for their weekly training session, Tori was feeling a little groggy as she started jogging beside her sister on the track, but soon enough she was wide awake as Trina walked to the small bathroom, a few minutes later a small brown and silver wolf padded out onto the track and kept pace with her.

"Sometimes I wish I could do that, too." Tori told her. Trina gave Tori a look that she equated to the phrase 'bitch, please' and Tori shook her head as Trina shot off like a rocket around the track just as a sleek black wolf raced onto the track. Deciding an hour was a long enough run she sat down on the bench and drank some of her water, watching her sister and father race.

_At least you get to bond with dad, _she thought pitifully, standing and heading inside. Beck was inside the sparing room, showing Andre a few warm ups, when she walked in the door, "Hey Tori, you mind doing a demonstration with me?" he asked as soon as she was through the door.

"Sure, I'll go change into some sparring clothes. Are we using gear?" Tori asked.

"Mouth guards, we don't need you two breaking teeth." Jade answered for him, remembering a fight a few weeks ago where Beck knocked some poor guys back tooth out. Tori nodded and slipped into the women's locker room. There were some younger girls inside who paused when Tori stepped in, they were changed but dawdling, probably in the hopes of not having to train, they rushed out when Tori entered.

Tori walked over to her locker and spun the combination, pulling her shirt off and tossing it inside the locker. She held a tank top in her hand for a minute before she decided her sports bra was more than sufficient for sparring. She pulled off her jogging pants and put on a pair of shorts and her sparring shoes.

She grabbed her blue wrist wraps, her mouth guard, and shut her locker. Out in the sparring area a few of the younger fae and some elders were all standing around watching Beck warm up, their eyes flicked to Tori when she stepped out and they smiled and filed onto the bleachers to watch.

Tori wrapped her wrists under Jade's watchful eye, afterwards Jade helped her stretch and warm up while Cat sat back and made unhelpful comments about off topic things. Tori assumed today was one of Cat's off days and told her she should take Andre up to the bleachers. She grinned and nodded, grabbing Andre's arm and tugging him along behind her.

Tori stepped onto the mat before Beck did; he was warming up with Sikowitz next to the men's locker room door. He finally finished when Trina and her dad came inside, "Good luck, Beck." Her dad called, clapping her on the shoulder before walking up to the bleachers with Trina.

Beck stepped onto the mat and stood in front of her, "so is this a rules fight or a no rules fight, Vega?" he asked in a playful mocking voice.

"No rules, Stefan." Tori retorted. Beck laughed at her imitation of Katherine Pierce and rolled his shoulders, stepping back into his fighting stance. Tori dropped back into hers and her dad counted them down from the bleachers. As soon as he said go they started to move, circling each other slowly.

Tori watched him fake a right hook and managed to barely dodge a kick aimed at her head by ducking and rolling across the mat, springing up onto her feet as he swung his foot back around, she moved back to avoid the blow to the side of her head and he clipped her shoulder, knocking her across the mat and onto her butt.

She was quickly back on her feet as he closed the distance between them, Tori always thought sparring with Beck was like one continuous match, each one picking up where the last one ended. Sparring with Beck had to be Tori's second favorite thing, her first of course being feeding.

With Beck she had no fear of hurting him, or taking it to far, and he had no fear of hurting her and refused to hold back. They always knew to separate sparring and their friendship, so they always went all out and beat the hell out of each other. It was a nice plus that they could go feed that night and heal in no time.

Someone calls out a score as Tori lands a blow to Beck's shoulder. They easily match point for point. So far they're keeping their fighting to the rules, but Tori knows it's only a matter of time before the rules get boring. He sends a right uppercut toward her chin, she block sit and gets a jab to his chest. Four points for Tori. She grinned and moved away, bouncing on the balls of her feet as they circled each other, she throws a jab to test the distance they're not close enough to land any hits.

Moving in sync they move in close, he fakes a jab to her chin that she tries to block and he slams his fist into her shoulder, knocking her back so she spins on her heel. One point for Beck. He gets his arm around her shoulder, planning on putting her in a headlock, she reacts quickly, grabbing his arm and pushing her hips back as she bends, pulling him over her back and dropping him onto the mat, her hair falls from her pun and tumbled into her face.

She backs away hurriedly moving the hair out of the way as he gets to his feet. When he starts to turn she throws a right hook into his side. Two points for Tori. She throws another jab and he blocks it effortlessly, jabbing his fist into her stomach so hard her feet leave the mat and the air rushes from her lungs before she drops to her knees. Four points for Beck. _That fucking hurt_. Tori thinks, sucking in a deep and painful breath. While she was down he swung his foot at her head, she grabbed his ankle and tugged until he fell with a gasp onto the mat.

They both scrambled to their feet and resumed their circling. He was fast; he got two hits to her shoulder and a solid fist across her jaw that would be a nice bruise for a total of four points. She slammed her elbow into the center of his chest and into his cheek when he grabbed her from behind and flipped her over his shoulder onto the mat, she grabbed his ankle and dragged him down with her.

They both lost track of their points by fifteen, Tori was panting raggedly on her end of the mat, her hair sticking to her face from the sweat and blood, she was tired and ready to lay down on the mat. Beck's hair was plastered to his forehead, his lip was split and his cheek was turning purple, he was just as tired as she was, but they were both too prideful to quit.

Tori noticed he was avoiding putting weight on his left leg, and she was avoiding the same thing. They'd been sparing for a long time, she looked at him in silent question. _Throw the fight? _He blinked once for yes, rushing her, driving her into the mat. They wrestled for a few minutes before Tori pinned him to the mat, her dad counted five seconds and declared the match done.

Tori released Beck and dropped back on the mat, grimacing as her sweaty skin slipped across the surface. Neither moved for a few minutes, and when they finally did Beck had to twist his arm from Tori's legs, and once he finally got to his feet he pulled her up. Her world spun around her and she had to hang onto Beck for a support for a few seconds before she felt she could stand on her own, "I'm going to hit the shower." She groaned, Beck nodded in agreement, heading for the guys locker room.

She held her head high and marched toward the locker room with purpose, once she got passed the door she groaned and started dragging her left leg behind her. She grabbed a towel from the clean rack and grabbed her soaps from her locker before heading to the last row of showers and hanging her towel over the bar. Carefully she stripped down, hanging her sweat soaked clothes over the bar as well, and then she stepped under the spray of water, using the wall to support her.

"Tori?" the voice was muffled by the water pounding over her head, she couldn't tell who it was but she croaked out a 'yeah' in response, "I was hoping you wouldn't be naked yet."

"Sorry to disappoint, Jade." She pulled her head out from under the shower head the stream and managed to stand on her own, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at Jade.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." She commented casually, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?" Tori asked.

"You look like Hell." Jade stated, stepping into the row of showers and walking toward her, "I was hoping you'd show me some sparring later, and I don't feel right asking you when you're all beat up like this."

"And?" Tori asked impatiently, wanting to be back under the water where she was warm.

"If I let you feed off of me will you help me learn?" Jade struggled to meet Tori's gaze, her cheeks burning and pink, but she did catch the flicker of surprise that crossed Tori's face before she started counting floor tiles.

"I'd help you learn anyways." Tori told her.

"Yeah well I don't like owing people anything." Jade retorted closing the distance between them, "so go ahead."

"Please don't sound so eager." Tori deadpanned. Jade rolled her eyes, about to reply with something snappy, no doubt, when Tori grabbed her shirt and pulled her forward, melding their lips together without hesitation. Jade's reaction was slow, but after her initial shock she kissed Tori back enthusiastically, until Tori pushed her up against the dry shower wall, her eyes glowing bright blue as she fed.

She cut off her feeding by snapping her mouth closed and pulling away from Jade quickly, stepping back just as fast to catch Jade before her legs buckled, "sorry." Tori whispered, leaning in and reversing a bit of the feed.

"Fuck, Vega." Jade groaned, holding her head and taking deep breaths, leaning against the wall for support, "trying to kill me?"

"Only a little." Tori replied, feeling 100 percent better, "thanks Jade." The darker haired girl nodded and walked out of the showers in a rush, when Tori stepped back out into the sparring room in a dry pair of shorts and a dry tank top she found Andre and Beck sparring, Beck was back in tip-top shape.

Tori walked over to the bleachers and sat down beside Jade, "I'll swing by tonight around 6. I figure you don't want to train here." Jade nodded her head, her eyes never leaving Andre and Beck, "Jade, you know I'd never use my abilities on you to take away your choice to say no, right?"

"Of course I do." She replied, "but everything was just so screwed up-you should have told me you were like him before we-." She stopped short and ground her teeth together anger burning in her green eyes as she fell silent. Tori sighed and leaned forward, watching Andre and Beck. When they pair were done sparring they went into the men's locker room, Beck texted Tori and asked about lunch.

"Anyone up for Nozu with the guys?" Tori asked, looking toward Cat and Jade.

"Yeah, lets go Jade." Cat said, grinning at her.

"Okay, fine." Jade grumbled, "I'll drive, you going like that, Vega?"

"No, do you mind dropping by my house so I can change?" I asked, she shrugged her shoulder and led the way out, Cat and I trailing behind her. If there's one thing about Jade Tori had to admire it was her ability to fake confidence. She'd told Tori before how terrified she was being surrounded by the fae, but you wouldn't know. She walked with the confidence of a tiger in the jungle, her chin held firm and her eyes sharp and daggers. Jade was a normally confident person, so some of it isn't fake, but Tori knows this prance is for show and inside she wants to run, and she can't help but smile at Jade as she puts on her one woman show.

When they get to her car neither of the girls say anything about Jade's trembling hands. A few years ago an underfae burned down her family's home, killing her mother and brother. Cat managed to rescue Jade and has claimed her as her human-something necessary for a human not to be killed in their world, but Jade has sense been terrified that she would be killed as well. Cat and Tori would never let that happen, but Jade knew human lives were never long in the world of the Fae.

When they reached Tori's house she quickly hopped out and ran inside, changing from her shorts into a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple tank top and a pair of lace up heeled boots. She grabbed her favorite leather jacket on her way back down the stairs, climbing straight back into Jade's backseat, Jade backed out of the driveway and headed toward Nozu.

"Beck says he's already there, with Robbie and Rex."

"Can't he leave that old pile of wood at home once in awhile?" Jade complained, "he's always hitting on me."

"I'll sit between you two if it would make you feel better." Tori offered, "Or you could always throw Rex across Nozu again."

"I don't want to see Robbie cry again." Jade complained, rolling to a stop and flicking on her turn signal. When they pulled into the Nozu parking lot it was rather full, and Tori recognized more than a few of the cars as light fae teenagers. Jade took a deep breath before she stepped out and walked up. Cat bounced ahead of them, "please sit between us." Jade whispered before she slipped in the door.

Tori made sure to place herself between Robbie and Jade, Cat sat on Jade's right. Jade didn't eat much; she ended up picking off of Tori and Cat's plates, her eyes constantly scanning across the bar. Tori pulled out her phone and texted Beck suggesting they find somewhere less fae populated to hang out, he texted back and suggested a trip somewhere.

"You guys wanna go do something after this?" Beck ventured.

"We should go to the zoo." Cat bubbled, popping a chicken bite into her mouth.

"Maybe when it's not so hot outside, Cat. I can't stand being outside for so long while it's this hot." Cat pouted, "maybe we should just hang out somewhere?"

"I'm actually not feeling well, I think I'm just going to go home." Jade stated.

"Well I can't fit anyone else in my car…" Beck glanced around the table. He'd given Andre and Robbie a ride here in his truck.

"I'm kinda tired, I think I may just go home, mind driving me, Jade?" Tori asked, "I'm still feeling that sparring session." She rubbed her shoulder like it was still sore. Jade mumbled that she would and stole a French fry from her plate.

"Me too, mind Jade?" Andre asked. Jade agreed to take him home too. When they finished lunch they went their separate ways, Robbie whining about having to sow Rex's arm back on. Tori on the other hand was grinning smugly as she sunk into Jade's car, she pulled a bit of fluff from under her nail and tossed it out the window, Andre was laughing when he crawled into the backseat.

"Are you really feeling that bad, Jade?" Tori asked.

"No, I just need some time away from all of you." She answered Andre made a sound that said he agreed, "I just want some piece and quiet."

"Understandable, but I doubt you'll find it at Cat's. You can come hang out around my house, my parents and Trina will be at the compound all day. You too, Andre." Tori offered, "maybe we can spar later." Jade didn't say anything as she turned onto Tori's street, pulling up into her driveway. Andre got out and headed up in front of Tori, and after a few moments Tori got out and they disappeared inside. Five minutes later Jade followed them inside, too.

The rest of they day the group lounged around the house, occasionally Andre would ask a question about some type of Fae he'd heard about, and Tori would explain what they were, what they could do. Jade pretended not to listen while she worked in her sketchbook.

"So when you guys feed, what's that look like? What's it feel like?" Andre randomly blurted.

"Looks freaky. But also cool." Jade commented, quickly flipping through her sketch book before settling on a page and handing it to Andre. Tori peeked over his shoulder. It was a picture of her, her eyes were glowing blue and the same blue glow was traveling into her open mouth. It was a stunning drawing.

"You did a great job on that, Jade." Tori commented. Jade nodded and took the sketch book back and Tori settled back onto the couch.

"So she's…" Andre motioned between them.

"Yeah, she's fed from me before." Jade replied, when Andre wasn't looking she sent Tori a sharp look. Tori rolled her eyes, "it feels like sex, even though all she has to do is kiss you."

"Damn." Tori stretched out across her couch, propping her feet in Andre's lap, "so can you feed off of other fae? Can you feed off of Beck?"

"Yes, I can feed off of other fae. And I can feed off of Beck if he lets me, and I can feed off of others like me if I'm stronger than them, which I usually am because I'm a hybrid. I have the strength from my dad's wolf side. With Beck it's different because his mom is a succubus and his dad is a bachaus."

"What the hell is that?" Andre asked.

"Sexual party fae." Jade answered, "his mom and dad are really interesting, you should meet them sometime." She smirks down at her sketch pad.

"And by that she means avoid them. Last time I saw them they asked me about my sex life and gave me some tips." Tori shuddered at the memory and Andre chuckled, making a mental note to avoid meeting them. Tori picked up her phone to see if she had any texts, when she found she didn't she tossed it aside.

"How long have you been a part of this craziness?" Andre asked Jade.

"A few years." She replied, vaguely not looking up from her sketch pad, "An underfae burned down my house, Cat took me in."

Andre turned to Tori for an explanation, "when you reach about a thousand years old you'll go through a process called the Dawning, where you have to pass some tests, if you fail you become an underfae, you probably won't see one anytime soon. And my mom can explain the Dawning better than I can. She's gone through hers already."

"How old is she?" Andre asked.

"About two thousand years old." Tori shrugged, she didn't know for sure how old her parents were, just that they were both over a thousand and had gone through their Dawning. Andre reached over and turned on the TV, scanning through the channels until he found some documentary about crocodiles, happy for anything that didn't involve Fae. Tori watched silently while Jade happily sketched from her spot in the arm chair. It was a relaxing afternoon for the small group, and one of the most normal Saturday's Tori had in weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost Boy**

**Andre Harris is in for the surprise of his life when he learns that maybe his grandma isn't so crazy after all, and maybe, just maybe, he is something extraordinary. He's about to enter a world on the verge of a war, the world his best friends live in, and a world he will have to save or risk losing everyone. **

**Rated T**

The group had taken the day off for the choosing ceremony; so many so that the school had to make up a field trip to make it seem less strange that almost half of their students were gone, according to Sikowitz. Andre was shocked that so many kids he knew and went to school with were part of this secret society. He'd gone to school with these kids most of his life, but he'd never known anything was different about them.

The group was currently back at the bar sitting around having lunch, Tori and Jade were the only ones absent from the table so far, only Andre knew that the girls were at Tori's house so Jade could practice sparring. Andre absently sipped his drink and stared off into the space between Beck and Cat. Beck and Robbie were talking about something they were going to have to do for class and Rex was being his usual creepy self with a girl a table over.

"Is Rex going to the choosing ceremony?" Cat asked around a mouthful of fries, "Cause it's not like Robbie can go."

"No, Robbie, Rex and Jade are all stay home." Beck replied, pointedly glaring at the puppet, "besides Rex has already declared himself as a light Fae, about a billion years ago."

"Jade might kill him." Cat mused, "you don't bleed right? Will you turn back into a human if she rips all of your limbs off? I don't want blood all over my house."

"Jade will be fine with them, don't worry Cat." Beck reassured her, bringing a bright smile to her face. Andre smiled at that, picking up a French fry and popping it into his mouth. It was nice to be back to normal with everyone, now that they weren't hiding from him it was almost back to normal, maybe even better than before.

"I've gotta wazz." Andre announced, standing up and heading for the bathroom, Cat mumbled an 'ew' before he was out of earshot. He turned down the hall toward the men's room, his hand was on the door, and then two people grabbed him and hauled him out the back door, tossing him into a cars backseat and shutting the door.

He grabbed at the door handles to try and open the doors, but the child lock was turned on. There was no escape. He righted himself in the seat, preparing to shatter the windows with his ability when the door opened and two faces he recognized turned in unison to look at him, "mom? Dad?" he whispered, looking between the two of them.

"Andre, my son, I'm so sorry we've had to do it this way…" his mother whispered tenderly. A sharp sound pierced his ears and he felt dizzy and nauseous and then the world tipped and his was swallowed by unconsciousness.

When Andre came too he still felt dizzy, even with his eyes closed, so he laid still, his ears picking up a whispered conversation, "We shouldn't tell him. If he knows our plans and chooses the other side he may help them." He recognized the voice as his fathers, though he wasn't sure how.

"He will be on our side, he is our son." His mother argued sternly, "He will want to stay with us. I am sure of it."

"We will not tell him." His father snapped.

When he finally opened his eyes he found he was stretched out on an old worn couch that smelled like beer and cigarettes, he made a groaning sound to let them know he was awake, but it took him a few minutes to orient himself before he could sit up and look around the strange house. It was old, shabby and looked like a place a runaway would live in.

"Have some water, son." His mother whispered, kneeling in front of him and handing him the glass. He took it and tipped the glass back, swallowing half of it quickly, "I'm sorry about what we did, your father is very secretive about where we live, I would have rather just driven you

"It's okay." Andre whispered, smoothing back his braids and trying to clear the lingering fuzzy feeling out of his head, "what is this about?" he asked once he stopped feeling like the world was spinning.

"We realize kidnapping you might not have been the best way, but we just wanted to see you again. We were worried you friends might keep you from coming with us. I've missed so much of your life because of your stupid grandmother." Andre fought to hold his tongue, "but now you're here."

Andre patted his pocket, "where's my phone? My friends are going to be worried about me." he didn't know if that was actually true, but he'd feel better if he had his phone in his pocket, or in his hand, some connection to people who could save him if this situation turned bad.

"Tori has texted you twice." His father said casually, "here." He tossed the phone toward Andre.

He caught the phone, nearly dropping it twice, and unlocked it. He had two texts from Tori, one asking if they were still at the bar and the other asking where he was. I quickly replied that he was with his parents, glancing over at his mother, "so what do you want to see me for?" Andre asked.

"To get to know you, so you can know us." His mother replied, "It's hard for a mother to be separated from her only son, and this close to the w-everything, I want you here close with us, you need to see both sides of the Fae before the ceremony tonight, that way you can make the right choice."

Andre had a feeling that the right choice to her meant the dark Fae, but the right choice to him was vastly different. He wanted to ask what she meant by everything, but had a feeling that his father wasn't a big fan of the 'kidnap our son' plan and would rather Andre not be around.

His mother showed him around their small house and talked and talked for hours. Andre listened the best he could, taking note every time his mother almost said whatever it was that they were going to do. That night they drove him, blindfolded, to a huge barn and down into a cellar.

"What is this place?" Andre whispered.

"This is the choosing site." His mother explained, "Here every Fae, light and dark, will gather to watch the children pick a side. They will simply walk up and slice their hand, dripping blood onto either the dark stones or the light." She motioned to two huge structures in the middle of the room; he could see the different colored stones.

"We must leave him, now." Andre's father ordered, dragging his mother away before she could say goodbye. Andre circled the room twice, his mind only half focused on finding his friends. Some part of him wanted to pick the dark Fae, if only to be with his family again, and another part of him knew he should pick the light Fae, to honor his grandmother who sacrificed to much to keep him safe and to be with his friends.

But even as he stood and stared at the structures, he could not decide, "Andre. There you are, come on." Beck appeared at his side, "we need to go in the back." He followed Beck without protest into a men's locker room where at least 40 guys were standing around, an older man was passing out robes, Beck snagged two and then made into an emptier part of the locker room.

"We'll be in hoods so nobody knows which kids chose which side until the end and so we don't know what our friends pick." Beck pulled the grey robe over his head, it pooled on the ground by his feet and the hood completely masked his face in darkness. He put on his own robe and they stood talking for awhile, until they were ushered into two separate lines and juggled around until Andre didn't know where Beck was or what he was supposed to be doing, but he followed the line outside.

There was a line opposite of them, clearly the girls, and between them stood the structures filled with stones, "Ladies and Gentleman." Tori's mother announced, Andre managed to locate her after a few minutes situated at a podium beside Dickers, "welcome to the choosing ceremony. Today our children will pick their sides for the rest of their life. Children, this choice is permanent, so choose wisely. Should you choose to leave your original side you will be given a safe haven on either side to live, until you can get on your feet." Her eyes swept over everyone and she stepped back so Dickers got his turn to talk.

He went over how the ceremony would work; a girl would step up, cut her hand and drop her blood into a side, and then a boy and so on. He explained that afterwards the dark Fae would exit, the children would separate into the vans and be taken to the dark Fae center, and then the light Fae would leave, and go into their own vans to head to the light Fae center.

Andre was feeling nervous, his hands were shaking and his heart was racing in his chest. He wondered absently if he make puke as he watched the light and dark Fae sides pile up with robes turning white and black respectively. Andre stared at his grey robe curiously, wondering how they were turning colors. He was up next, and watched the girl before him step up to the podium and grab the knife. She wiped it on the cloth set out and then dragged the blade across her tan palm, without any hesitation she held her hand over the light fae stones, her robe shimmered and turned white and she walked toward the others silently standing on the light Fae side. He knew that was Tori, he could tell by the way she walked, the way she had no hesitation picking her side.

The guy behind him nudged him in the back when Andre hesitated, his feet shuffled as he made his way to the podium. The knife felt heavy in his shaking hands as he wiped the blood from the knife onto the somehow clean cloth. Exhaling a shaky breath he dragged the blade across his palm, hissing in pain. He set the knife down and closed his eyes, clenching his left hand tight as the blood pooled in it, and then he thrust his hand over the light fae stones, his eyes opened and he watched the robe shimmer into white. He headed silently to the light Fae side where someone handed him a bandage, he was asked to sign a book and then he stood with everyone else.

The ceremony lasted over an hour; he was feeling tired from just standing, and wondered if it had anything to do with his hand still bleeding. He almost screamed when a slender hand slipped into his right hand and squeezed, a gold light wrapped around their intertwined hands and he felt the skin on his left hand sealing. He looked at the tan hand in his and smiled, squeezing Tori's hand in his. She chuckled softly and leaned against him, watching the current kid stepping up to the podium. He was shaking more than Andre had, and the slice he put in his hand was worse than necessary. He got blood everywhere before he finally stuck his hand out over the light Fae and rushed to the light Fae side.

Tori slipped away from Andre and over to the kid, he couldn't have been more than 12 judging from his height, but didn't they say it was kids 13 and older? Tori ended up squatting by the kid for the rest of the ceremony, talking to him quietly and occasionally reaching up and wiping the tears off of his face. Andre moved over next to her, desperate to stay beside someone he knew. After the end of the ceremony closing words were said, but he didn't listen to them, and once the dark Fae had left Tori grabbed his hand and the kids hand and walked out with them.

In the van she ended up in Andre's lap with the kid on hers, once they were inside they removed their hoods. Andre was right; the boy was just barely 13, with a mop of blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He'd originally been a dark Fae, but he was scared of his family and wanted to be safe, Tori and Andre walked with him to the room for the switching where he found a friend to sit with and wait. Tori smiled at him before closing the door on the room and walking out. Now she was searching frantically for everyone, Trina was the first to emerge, and Tori ran to her side, hugging her tightly. Andre had never seen the girls hug, ever, and it was a little shocking to see how close the sisters actually were.

"I saw Cat; she's calling Jade to check on her, I haven't seen Beck anywhere." Trina said, "and I couldn't find you and I started freaking out."

"I had to take that little kid to the switching room." Tori replied, eyes flicking around the room nervously, "Where the hell could Beck be? There's no way he'd…" she trailed off, jumping up onto a bench to look across the room, to have a good vantage point to see over everyone, but he guessed she didn't find him because she dropped down on the bench and stared at the floor.

"There's no way he changed sides, Tor." Trina whispered, sitting down beside her, "maybe he went to the bathroom or something. Andre you were with him before the ceremony, did he seem weird?"

"No, seemed normal, he just explained how the ceremony worked and then handed me a robe." Andre answered, sitting down next to Tori, "he didn't switch sides, he's probably in the bathroom."

When Cat found them she had similar thoughts, sitting down on the ground in front of Tori who was still staring off into space like she'd been betrayed by a lover. Andre knew they had been close, but he didn't know how close they were until now.

"What do you look all sad about?" Tori's head snapped up when Beck's voice reached her ears, she launched herself at him so hard he stumbled back, his arm wrapping around her back.

"We thought you'd…"

"One of the vans broke down." Beck explained, kissing the top of Tori's head, "I'm hurt that you think I'd switch sides." Eventually the small group ambled out to the cars in the parking lot, Andre got a ride home from Trina while Beck took Tori and Cat home. When he got to the apartment he was surprised to find his grandma sitting in the living room reading a book.

"Hey Andre." She greeted with a proud smile, "are you happy with your choice?"

"Yes." He answered, looking down at the white robe.

"Good, now go take that thing off. Pizza should be here soon." He blinked, his grandma was not only reading, but also ordered pizza, "don't gawk, it's not polite, change and I'll explain."

Andre did as he was ordered, changing out of the robe and the clothes under it into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. When he got back into the living room there was a box of pizza on the table and his grandmother was already eating a slice, flipping through channels on the TV, "your siren whistle has somehow, slowly destroyed the furies brain scramble, and it's getting easier for me to be normal again."

"I'm glad." Andre grabbed a piece of pizza and a paper plate and sat down in the recliner while his grandma changed channels, "I saw mom and dad today."

"I know, they kidnapped you. Your friend Tori told me."

"When did Tori talk to you?" he asked taking a large bite out of the slice of pizza.

"She called to see if I knew who the people that took you were. Then she called back to tell me you said you were alright." Charlotte replied, "now hush, this movie looks good." She turned on some movie Andre had never heard of and they watched together silently until his grandma decided to go to bed. Andre cleaned up, shoving the pizza box into the fridge and the plates into the garbage. He pulled the bag out and tied it up, carrying it down the hall to the trash chute.

Back in his room he crawled into his bed and pushed open his window, slipping his headphones over his ears and turning up some music. His thoughts wandered to his parents, what his life would be like right now if he'd been living with his parents. Would he know everyone else? Would they all hate each other? There was a small breeze outside; he could smell the ocean as he sat there, he wanted to walk out and go sit on the beach, but he could hear a storm looming in the distance.

**I hope you guys are liking the story and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**


End file.
